


The Sound of a Hush

by DrowsyTea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, I'm aiming for pain let's see if I hit the bullseye, M/M, Memory Loss, Parabatai Feels, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: Magnus woke up in a strange room.And on a very uncomfortable bed. He didn’t remember ever having this infamy of a bed before. Well, if he was being honest, he barely remembered anything at all. How he got here, what happened to him, where he was, nor the man who was sleeping with tense shoulders by his bedside.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Sound of a Hush

Magnus woke up in a strange room.

And on a very uncomfortable bed. He didn’t remember ever having this infamy of a bed before. Well, if he was being honest, he barely remembered anything at all. How he got here, what happened to him, where he was, nor the man who was sleeping with tense shoulders by his bedside.

But, apparently, Magnus didn’t mind that at first. With a foggy brain, he looked down and saw the dirty and torn blue silk shirt he was wearing. There was a fleeting moment before his head finally cleared, where he felt mostly upset. This was Versace for Lilith’s sake. As he slowly took in his surroundings again through a hazy mind, his heart rate was slowly picking up. 

He was in a shadowhunters’ safe house. 

God, he thought to himself, what had he done now. 

Magnus peered at his right, back to the stranger who was sleeping on a chair. And he knew he should move away from the stranger by now but he didn’t. In fact, Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off him. Magnus watched the man as he breathed with a steady motion and took in his details. Eyelashes touching his cheek, a face with strong cheekbones, furrowed brows as if he was having a bad dream (Magnus felt an odd urge to wake him up and comfort the man), a deflect rune on the side of his neck, and while Magnus couldn’t see the man’s whole face but he knew already that this man is absolutely  _ stunning.  _

But, as much as Magnus appreciated the view, he still needed to get up and move. He still had no idea the reason why he was there and yes, this man is gorgeous, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still a shadowhunter. Magnus had enough share of  _ definitely  _ fond memories of Nephilim in his life and he was absolutely sure he didn’t need another one.

When he tried to get off the bed as slow and quiet as possible, two things happened by the time he did it. One is something Magnus likes to call, shadowhunter’s awareness. He only moved his elbows to support his body,  _ very  _ slowly, he might add, the Nephilim beside him jerked awake, showing Magnus a pair of bright hazel eyes. Two, well Magnus may have been a bit startled by the man’s sudden reaction which resulted in him almost falling down the bed. He did say almost though, because apparently his magic still worked perfectly fine, holding him back from falling onto the hard floor. And also the shadowhunter’s stronghold on his arm. If he said anything about how he immediately felt at ease for a moment, he didn’t. 

But, he couldn’t help to think why. From what he gathered, he was in a shadowhunter institute. Not as a prisoner, as a patient it seemed. They didn’t restain his magic and there was a very handsome man by his bedside as if waiting for him to wake up. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt warm and calloused fingers—an archer, he gathered—pressed on his cheek, gently.

“Hey,” the man said, his voice was almost a whisper. “Sorry I startled you. How are you feeling?”

Magnus stared at those hazel eyes who were showing genuine concern, which added more to the list of his bewilderment. This moment felt way too intimate but also just  _ right _ at the same time. Feeling alarmed by his own emotions, he slapped the hand aside from his face with a bit too much force, he admitted. Magnus almost felt bad about it when he saw the hurt look from the shadowhunter.

“Magnus. . .?” For a big man, his voice was small and full of uncertainty when he called Magnus’ name. 

Magnus stared at the man in front of him while slowly putting one leg off the bed. He could feel his bare feet making contact with the cold floor sending shivers to his body. You never know when was the best time to escape. Magnus swallowed before answering, “What am I doing in a shadowhunters’ lair?” He asked, hoping he sounded confident enough.

The shadowhunter tilted his head as if the question confused him. “What—lair? What are you saying, Magnus?” His thick eyebrows furrowed even deeper than before.

Magnus didn’t like the way this man was saying his name, full of genuine concern, it scared him. “Don’t joke around  _ nephilim,  _ just answer the question.” He said the word with as much spite as he could, watching the man in front of him flinch.

“Do you,” he started, “do you remember what happened?”

Now, it was Magnus' turn to tilt his head, “What happened?”

Magnus watched as the man’s Adam's apple bobbing. He licked his dry lips, “Do you know who I am?”

“Am I supposed to?”

He wished he wasn’t too harsh after seeing the man take a sharp inhale, hands immediately to his face. Magnus heard a muffled trail of curses coming out of his mouth. Magnus didn’t realize how tense he was until the shadowhunter moved away, giving Magnus his space. “My name is Alec,” The shadowhunter, no,  _ Alec _ said. “And I assure you nobody here is going to hurt you.”

Magnus was still a bit skeptical even after Alec stated that. However, his common sense was telling him that attacking an enemy in their own den sounded like a really bad strategy. Alas, Magnus pulled out his hand towards Alec, “Magnus. Magnus Bane.” 

“He doesn’t remember me, Jace.” Alec said, “ _ Angels,  _ I don’t think he remembers anything at all.”

Jace watched as his parabatai pacing around his office. He could feel anxiousness, fear, and worries surging through the bond. It took him more than a little to also keep himself together. 

“What if it’s permanent? We don’t know how much of his life he remembers. Fuck, Jace, I—”

“Hey, man, Alec.” Jace laid his hands on both of Alec’s shoulders, keeping him still. “I know you’re worried, but freaking out isn’t going to help.” He said, staring straight into Alec’s eyes, “Cat is checking on him right now, right? Let’s just wait and trust her, okay?” 

Alec’s shoulders were still tense, but at least his brows were softening a little and he’s not pacing around the room like a mad man. Jace considered that as a win.

He led Alec to his chair, telling him to sit down, and then himself sat on the desk after pushing away the papers. “Okay, right, how about you tell me what happened. What might have caused,” he waved his hands around, “all this.”

Alec sighed. He pinched in between his eyes harshly, “We were on a date.” he said, “it was a rare free night for both of us, mostly because demon activity has been low these days and Magnus was done with his clients for the day, so we decided to eat out and take a little walk.”

Alec stopped for a bit, Jace waited for him to continue.

“But, yeah right, there’s no such thing as  _ ‘low demon activity’, _ ” he snarked, “we were surrounded by around 15? Seventeen? Twenty?? Hell, I don’t know, I didn't have the time to count.” Alec glanced at his hands on his laps, “it was okay at first. Yes, we were tired and surrounded, but in the end, we only got some scratches and small gashes. I mean I was okay mostly, but Magnus,” He sighed,” Even before we went out, he wasn’t at his best, so his magic was almost completely depleted by the time we finished.”

Alec pulled his hands onto his face, rubbing it roughly. Jace could feel regrets creeping from the bond. He put his hand on his parabatai’s back and moved it in a circular motion, hoping it would relax Alec a little. “Hey, it's okay man, you don’t have to force yourself—“

“He pushed me out of the way, Jace” Alec’s voice came out muffled, but Jace could still hear what he said clear as day. “I should be the one who got hurt, but he pushed me aside because I didn’t see the  _ damn _ demon coming.”

“Alec, you know that’s not your fault.”

“How is it not?” Alec lifted his face from his hands, facing Jace fully. 

Jace could see the redness in his eyes, felt the god-awful emotions and heard the exhaustion from Alec’s voice.

“Training as a shadowhunter my whole life and still missed a demon,” he scoffed, “what a fucking mess.” 

Jace watched as Alec’s face crumbled, but all he could offer at the moment was a soothing back rub, letting his parabatai know he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope ur doing well <3
> 
> I haven't written chaptered fic in sooo long. This fic prob will have around 4-5 chapters, I already have a really rough draft on what will happen. hopefully, I can actually finish this one and don't end up abandoning it.
> 
> kudos, comments, critics, and bookmarks are always appreciated! take care <3


End file.
